Amethyst Eyes
by Silverwing-Mryddin
Summary: Grissom thought he wouldn't be able to love anymore...that is, until she entered his life.A story of intrigue, mystery, Romance, angst and good old Crime Scene Investigating!Rated M for language and Thematic Elements. Being given a facelift as of May 2011
1. Letters and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI, as much as I want to. It belongs to Anthony Zucker. Not me. I would really appreciate if you guys rate and review. If there are any comments, good or bad, that you would like to send me, by all means go ahead and I will try to improve the story.

**Pairing**: Grissom/OC.

**1. Of Letters and Secrets**.

On a quiet, cool April evening, in Boston Massachusetts, the honorable Judge William P. Steinbaum finished writing a letter. With slow, steady movements he sealed it, wrote the address and left it on his secretary's desk to be mailed the following morning.

With a small glance heavenward, he wished Gil Grissom good luck.

Two days later the letter arrived but was immediately lost within the mountains of paperwork on Grissom's desk.

**April 15 2002 9:00 a.m. Las Vegas Nevada**

Gil Grissom closed the door leading to the crime lab and made a beeline for his office.

CSI Nick Stokes jogged up beside him. "Hey Griss I've got to tell you something and it's really-"

"Not right now Nick, I'm busy." he said, leaving a dejected Nick behind him.

He stood in the doorway of his office, watching his colleague Catherine Willows go through the mountains of paper scattered over his desk."Catherine, what are you doing in my office?"

Catherine Willow's head rose at the sound of her friends amused voice.

"Well, I was looking for the promotion application forms that Nick and Greg submitted but I found something more interesting"

"And what might that be?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"You're going to have to look for yourself but I think it's from the transfer office in Boston"

Intrigued, Grissom reached for the letter, opened it and began reading. Catherine observed his facial expressions go from curiosity to an incredulous look in 5 seconds flat. Abruptly he looked up and said "Cath, I need you to get everyone on the graveyard shift in the meeting room ASAP"

"But—"

"And that includes Brass and Greg" he said as he strode from the room.

Catherine rolled her eyes and began her task.

**Til next time folks.**


	2. Secrets Revealed

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 2 Secrets Reveled **

Greg, Catherine, Warrick and Nick walked down the hallway leading to the meeting room closely followed by Brass. The former, engaged in a heated discussion about the meeting's nature.

"I don't know, he said-"

"Yeah the meeting room but-"

"Guys we _are_ talking about Grissom right? I mean-"

Warrick Brown glanced over at his best friend and fellow CSI Nick Stokes. Quietly, he asked

"Nick are you ok? You seem bothered by something"

Nick looked up distractedly and sent Warrick a reassuring smile.

"Yeah man I'm fine; I guess its just one of those days"

"Yeah I know how those are," said Warrick as he followed the rest of the team into the meeting room to wait for Grissom.  
In his head Warrick knew this must be important news for Grissom not to tell Catherine or Brass and he hoped it was good news.

* * *

There was an inner turmoil at work inside of the man known as Gil Grissom. The loss of Sara Sidle the month before was in itself devastating enough but now this?  
Ever since Sara left he felt empty.

She said couldn't take it anymore, the inability to commit, the secrets, the pushing away, and so she left, promising to keep in touch with Catherine.  
As far as he knew she was sitting pretty in some office in Chicago filing paperwork on cases.

He sighed and got up from his chair.

"Well, I guess this is it" he said to Miss Piggy as picked up the folder from his desk.

He stopped for a minute as if to wait for a response, than remembered that radiated fetal pigs don't talk.

* * *

"I know I have probably pulled you away at an inconvenient time-"

"Yeah, tell me about it" mutters Greg, who is silenced by a glare from the head CSI

"But" Grissom continues "As of tomorrow there will be a new member on the team"

**TBC**


	3. Miz Cleo?

**3. Miz Cleo?**

* * *

He paused to let the words sink in, and then continued.

"Her name is Cassandra Martin and she's from Boston-"

"Yes Nick?" he asked. Nick, perhaps reverting to a grade school tactic, had been waving his arm in the air energetically.

"I've been trying to tell you all morning about her man!"

"You know her?" Gil said, arching and eyebrow.

"Yeah she's my cousin from Boston and I just want to give some warning to people who might want to hit on her" Nick said, pointedly looking at Greg, who made a 'who me?' face.

"She might seem a little odd at first but that's just because she's new and because of her accident."

"Accident?" says Greg

"Yeah" Nick sighs "I'm not going to explain it, because really, it's not my place to. She can't speak, but that doesn't mean she can't communicate. I know you'll all be nice, but I think for the first few days, the last thing you want to do is smother her. Anyways, I'm totally getting off topic, but, word to the wise; if she doesn't talk about it, don't ask about it."

"I think you left something out Nick" said Grissom, rifling through pages and pointing at a paragraph, "it says here she's a psychic"

Greg interrupted. "Like Miz Cleo?" he asked while he waved his arms around and crossed his eyes.

Nick swatted the back of his head "No. If she touches walls of a crime scene or touches an object that was important to the deceased it 'speaks' to her"

"Oh. You're serious aren't you?"

"Anyways" said Grissom "She's flying in tomorrow from Boston right? Apparently, she has a temper."

"Yeah well…."

"We'll see her tomorrow and we promise to be nice" said Catherine with a smile as she elbowed Greg.

"And Warrick" added Grissom "If you're paired up with her, don't leave her alone"

"Yeah" he said quietly. A couple of years ago, Warrick had left a new member of the team alone, which inadvertently led to her death.

It was clear that he still wasn't quite over his lapse in judgment.

* * *

**Until next time!**


	4. Cassie

**4. Cassie**

Cool. Aloof. Calm.

That was Nick's first impression of her as she stepped off the plane. He smiled ruefully. It was always like Cassie to never let her guard down, but then again, she really couldn't help it. Not anymore.

He snapped out of his reverie as she ran to him and gave him a big, rib-crushing hug. He grinned and said "Hey Cass, how's my favorite cousin doing?"

She arched an eyebrow as if to say 'I'm your only cousin' She then proceeded to take out a pad of paper, scribble on it and show Nick. She wrote 'Tell me about your colleagues please'

"Oh not just yet, I want to hear all about you first, and I want to know where you got those stylin' threads" he said with a wink and an elbow poke.

She smiled and looked down at her attire. She had picked out a soft pink silk sleeveless shirt and smoke grey jacket, dress slacks of the same grey color, and a pair of grey silk gloves finished off with a filmy pink scarf, secured around her neck, for the occasion. She hadn't seen Nick for nearly half a year.

"Come on, I want to show you mi casa and of course you'll have your own room an ensuite bathroo-"

Cassandra tuned Nick out as she fought hard to concentrate with all these people and their memories around her. It was always a problem in populated areas to keep her abilities harnessed. Her head pounded as snippets of other peoples thoughts zoomed through her brain at the speed of light.

"Cass? Are you alright?"

Nicks voice was far away and hazy. She focused to find Nick in front of her, gripping her shoulders, eyes like lasers probing her.

She gently shook her mane of golden curls, her gold flecked amethyst eyes silently reassuring him that she was fine.

He stared at her once more as if to make sure, then picked up her luggage and gently pushed her towards security.

As of late, the airport was upping security after rumors surfaced about a possible plane hijacking in the near future and passengers were cautioned not to bring anything potentially dangerous onto planes or the consequences would differ with weapon.

Cassandra set her luggage on the belt and stepped through the metal detector.

Immediately the machine set of its keening alarm and she was surrounded by security guards in a flash.

Her eyes silently pleaded to Nick to get over there and help her out but he couldn't make himself heard over all the talking and noises that suddenly accumulated.

Every time she was asked to answer a question she would shake her head and gesture at her throat.

Nick finally shouted "Let me through, I'm with her!" and the sea of guards parted. As soon as he reached her side they were quickly ushered into a room of steel and glass.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Nick.


	5. Problems

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**5. Problems**

Cassandra Martin observed the security guard as they sat down.

_This guy probably belongs in the army_ she thought. You didn't see a lot of middle-aged red faced beefy men with crew cuts and a gun in any other occupation.

The Security guard, whose name was Hutchinson, began by asking their names,

"Um, I'm Nick Stokes and this is my cousin Cassandra Martin."

Directing the question at Cassandra, Hutchinson asked "Are you carrying any weapons and would you agree to a luggage and body search?"

Cassandra shook her head and brought out her pad of paper. After a few minutes she handed the pad to Nick.

He read out loud "You may search my luggage. I have nothing to hide. The metal you detected is from the…uh" He paused for a moment and quizzically looked over at her and she nodded for him to continue.

"The...uh…metal rod and pins in my right leg, resulting from reconstructive surgery."

"Do you have proof?"

Cassandra nodded and handed over a doctor's note.

Hutchinson examined the note and motioned to one of the junior officers to escort them out.

"I'm sorry you can to go through all this but it is protocol" he apologized.

"It's ok" said Nick

"Enjoy your stay in Las Vegas" said Hutchinson

Cassandra put her palm, face up, under her chin and moved it away from her.

Seeing the guard's puzzled look Nick explained "That means thank you in sign language"

And with that Nick followed Cassandra out the door and through the terminal to his Jetta TDI Sport.

They drove in silence. Nick was going through what he had read for her in his mind. He remembered being at the hospital six months ago, watching her fight to live, hooked up to so many tubes he could barely see her, and how the sight of her small and pale form in the midst of all that machinery had broken his heart. Watching the lines on the EKG monitor crest with every heartbeat, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to hurt her, not then and not now. He didn't realize the damage had been serious enough to warrant reconstructive surgery.

"Cass, why didn't you tell me about-argh!" he said, frustrated, breaking the silence in the small car. At the moment he was trying to avoid the chaos of rush hour and maintain eye contact at the same time, and truth be told, he was failing miserably.

Cassandra just shrugged

"Oh no, you can't just shrug like it was nothing! Pins and metal? You said it wasn't serious! I thought I had a hard time seeing you in a coma for four months but I thought that was the worst of it. Why don't you tell me anything? What else are you hiding?"

She wrote 'I can take it, I'm a big girl!'

"Cass, it's not that you can't take it, you're the strongest person I know." She smiled. "But you can't shut me out like that Cass. I thought you trusted me" he finished quietly

'I do trust you' she wrote

"Then why not tell me things? I'm here for you and I know you know that.  
Dr. Rosenburg told you to find someone you trusted and open up to them and move on. I thought I was that person. What is so bad that you can't tell me?"

Immediately Nick saw a change come over her. Her face went blank, her jaw set and he saw her palms clench so hard her knuckles went white.

"You don't need to tell me right now if you don't want to. But I want you to know I'll always be here for you" he said softly

She looked relived. Nick saw her relax, her hands in her lap.

"Hey guess what?" he said cheerfully, trying to lift the silence

She mouthed 'what' and waited for his answer

"I have a present for you Cass!" he said as they pulled up into his driveway

She smiled and rolled her eyes. He parked the car, got out and opened the passenger side door.

"After you, madam" he said in a cheesy French accent.

She stepped out and looked around. She'd only been here once before, but it looked just like she remembered it to be. Cassandra looked back at him in puzzlement. He smiled and led her to the gate at the side of the house that led to the backyard. Before he opened it, he pulled a bandana out of his pocket.

"Hold up there little lady. You can't enter this here premises without a blindfold. Don't wantcha to go off telling any secrets now" he drawled. She pouted in mock sadness but allowed him to tie it around her eyes. An image of Nick buying it at a dollar store formed in her mind, and then dissipated. He took her gloved hand and led her into the yard. She could smell cut grass and flowers.  
"Voila!" he exclaimed, pulling off the blindfold. She grinned and hugged him, then skipped over to where the trampoline rested in the middle of the formally empty yard. She pulled off her shoes, threw them over her shoulder with child-like abandon and climbed on. Nick laughed and joined her.


	6. Plans

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and '**these**' are written **

**6. Plans**

Little did Cassandra know that at the very moment she climbed aboard the trampoline, a subject of most horrible nature was being discussed.

Deep in the heart of Boston, Massachusetts there stands an abandoned house. Inside the house, past the rotting staircase, through the splintering Ionic columns there is a study. Inside that neglected sad study is a bookcase of peculiar nature. While the rest of the study is in need of extensive repair, this particular bookcase is so shiny, so clean, that the mahogany seems to glow. In front of this particular bookcase stood a very nervous young man.

Brutus Huntingdon Jr. loosened the collar of his expensive suit, took a deep breath and pulled out a scarlet book on the third shelf bearing the title 'Prophesizing: Fact or Fiction?'

A grating noise issued from hidden hinges as the bookcase swung back. Out of the darkness a voice emanated.  
"Come in. Come in" The cold voice of the unnamed entity boomed.  
Brutus' Adams apple bobbed nervously as he stepped into the hidden annex, letting the inky blackness swallow him.  
"Your name is?" asked the cold voice.  
"Brutus Huntingdon Jr., sir"  
All of a sudden the bookcase clanged shut as dozens of bright lights made themselves known. Brutus shielded his eyes from the sudden glare and approached the desk in the corner of the room, still partially bathed in darkness.  
He was suddenly aware of the being behind the desk and he coughed nervously.  
"Please, sit down" said The Voice  
Brutus gently lowered himself into the chair facing the desk.  
"Do you have the file?" asked The Voice  
"Yes sir, it's…uh right here sir" Brutus said as he pulled a thick file folder from his jacket. He gently laid it on the desk.  
"Good…Good! You have done your job well and will be rewarded accordingly. You are aware that once you are in you cannot withdraw"  
"Yes sir I am"  
"Good, let's get down to business"

* * *

She was on fire. The sheets of her bed were a lake of flames and her nightgown smoldered. She struggled to get out of bed, but her smoking legs didn't respond to her panicking brain. Horrorstruck, she watched the fire spread lazily from the door to the ceiling. In a few minutes, she'd be trapped. Protecting her face with her arms, she rolled off of her bed and hit the floor hard, pain running white hot up her legs and making her scream. She made it to the door and felt it with the back of her hand. It was cool. She pushed, expecting it to give way immediately, and when it didn't she pushed harder. It opened by an inch, and that was when she came to the realization that it had been blocked, deliberately. Someone was trying to kill her. She beat the door until her hands bled.  
"Cassandra! Cassie! Wake up!"  
She bolted up, breathing hard, a cold sweat breaking out on her body and turned to find Nick kneeling in front of her, holding her shoulders.  
"It was a dream. Just a dream" he said as he cradled her against his chest as she silently sobbed, shoulders shaking, throat aching. She could still feel the flames.

* * *

"Good morning Sunshine!"  
Cassandra groaned. It was way too early to wake her up and Nick obviously did not know what happened to people who woke her up early.  
"Get up we have to go for a check up! You start work on Monday"  
She made a mental note to kill whichever doctor scheduled appointments at 8:00 am on Saturdays.

* * *

"Good Morning, I'm Dr. Campbell"  
"Mornin Doctor, I'm Nick Stokes, and this is Cassandra." said Nick, shaking hands with the diminutive dark haired man. Cassandra smiled and waved a gloved hand.

"Nice to meet you. Would you mind just hopping up on the table please?" he asked. She climbed onto the examination table, blonde hair bouncing, and removed her scarf.

"I see" said Campbell as he gently touched the scar spanning her throat. He guided her head up in order to get a better look and she lifted her hair out of the way. The scar tissue was still an angry pink, and the flesh around it had puckered slightly. He gently began to rotate her head in different directions, testing the tissue for flexibility. As he examined, he asked questions.  
"Does the scar still hurt?"  
Nick placed her pad of paper on the table and handed her a pencil. He picked the pad back up and read, "Sometimes."  
"Would you be able to describe the pain? Is it sharp or throbbing?" Scribble of pencil on paper, "It usually throbs, but sometimes it feels like I'm being stabbed" read Nick.  
The doctor nodded. "And how difficult is swallowing and eating for you?"  
"Sometimes when I swallow, I feel kind of constricted. When I eat, I take small bites."  
Campbell smiled and stepped back. "This is normal for an injury like that. I'm glad you're taking small bites, because choking will always be a possibility, unfortunately. I'm prescribing you a moisturizing cream for the stiffness and puckering. I recommend applying it once in the morning and once before bed. Keep it with you in case you have a bad day." he said as he wrote on his prescription pad. "Now, about your legs…" She rolled up her pant legs to the knee while Campbell removed her left shoe and sock. Nick gazed sadly on the waxy scars that covered her legs. The burns were few in number on her shins and lower legs, but her calves and left ankle bore the most of the damage. Campbell began to rotate and gently prod her legs. Cassandra sighed and stared at the ceiling, crinkling her eyes as the skin on her neck stretched slightly.

"Hey," said Nick, "cheer up. We'll be there soon. I really want you to meet my friends."  
She smiled. "I think when we're done you'll be begging me to put you on a plane back to Boston." Nick teased. She smacked him playfully. Dr. Campbell had let go of her legs and was back to writing things down. "I'm giving you another cream for those leg burns. I'm also, with your permission of course, going to refer you to a great speech therapist, and a local physiotherapist. I think you'll find that after a few sessions you'll be seeing some great results, and if you keep it up, there's a good chance that you'll be able to speak again."  
Nick was pretty sure he hadn't seen her smile that widely since the time Before.  
It made him happy too.


	7. Meeting the Team

Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Yes I own CSI. The dust hippos under my bed told me so.**

**Pairing: Grissom/OC**

**Rating: K, for now**

**Note: Words like _this_ are thoughts and 'these' are written **

I am so profoundly sorry for not updating up but my school work came back and bit me in the ass so I made an extra long chapter for all you guys.

7. Meeting the team

BANG!

Cassie slammed the car door and followed Nick into the building that would become her second home, according to Nick, she thought skeptically.

"Are you nervous?" Nick asked her

She shook her head no and quickly walked into the building. She sighed in relief as the cool blast of air conditioning hit her.

_Two steps into the building and you're already_ sweating she berated herself lightly

_Gosh, I'm so nervous…what if they don't like me? What if they ignore me? Even worse, what if they treat me like I've got a handicap? What if…_

Her mental tirade was stopped as a tall man with cocoa colored skin, light brown hair and blue eyes walked over to her and held out his hand.

"Hey, I'm Warrick Brown" He said in a soft melodic voice. "Welcome to the team"

She grinned shyly and shook his hand then pointed to herself and scribbled '**I'm Cassandra Martin**' on her pad of paper.

He smiled.

"Come on and meet the rest of the team" he said as he put his hand softly on her shoulder and guided her to the lab.

"There is someone I want you to meet and I think you'll like him" Warrick said as they entered the lab.

Nick stood there a moment and wondered what the heck had just happened. Warrick Brown. The shy one. The one who made friends right away with his cousin. He shook his head and followed them into the lab.

"Hey Greg, I want you to meet Cassandra, Nick's cousin" Warrick said.

"Heeyy, how you doing?" said Greg. "This" he said, gesturing to the lab "Is my baby. Feel free to touch anything except for everything. So that leaves only me" Greg says winking.

Cassandra smiled sweetly and then wrote '**Thanks but no thanks**'as Nick entered, glared at Greg and pushed Cassie and Warrick out of there.

"The offer still stands!" Greg yelled after her retreating back. He slouched. "She soo likes me…I hope"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

In the break room, Catherine chatted with Archie about the case last week. What made it completely surprising is that nobody suspected 70 year old Robert Glasgow as the famed "Basket Killer". The victims would be found in baskets, their organs neatly assembled on a blanket inside the basket, with their bleached skeletons lying in fetal positions beside their organs. That case made the headlines of Nevada in the 50's and had been a cold case until some new evidence cropped up.

It was most definitely a turning point for the Las Vegas crime lab. Nicks astounding work on the hair and fiber analysis and Greg's work with the mysterious stains found on the blankets raised the Crime labs reputation by quite a bit and everyone was proud of all the effort they had put into the case.

Just then, a slender, youthful looking woman entered the break room, with Warrick and Nick in tow. Catherine observed everything from her relaxed facial expression to her walk to the way she kept unconsciously touching the scarf around her neck.

"Hello I'm Catherine Willows" she said warmly. "Nick has told us all about you"

Cassie smiled and showed Catherine the paper she had shown Warrick earlier.

All of a sudden Archie walked up to her and said "Cassie! Hey do you remember me? You and I helped Phi Alpha Delta booby-trap the sorority from across the road"

Cassie's eyes widened and she hugged Archie and then wrote _'**Archie! Good to see you! That P.A.D. booby-trapping made sorority history!**'_

Archie laughed at the amused faces on Catherine and Warrick and Cassie joined in the laughter when she saw Nicks face.

"I guess today will be full of surprises" said Nick, the look on his face a mixture of disbelief and surprise. "I didn't know you were that popular Cass"

She winked and wrote '**That wasn't even half of it'**

"Oh?" said Nick "What's the rest of it?"

'**You'll see**' she wrote

"Let's go find Grissom" said Nick

As they walked down the hallway, Cassandra was trying to teach Nick sign language.

"I'm sorry Cass but I don't get this its all-" he made weird signs with his hands

Cassandra burst into gales of silent laughter

"What did I say?" asked Nick

"You said I have a burrito down my pants and its name is Enrique" said Grissom as he exited his office.

Cassandra looked at him curiously and signed some more.

"My mother taught me sign language" said Grissom. Then he pointed to himself and signed his name.

All of a sudden Grissom's phone rang.

"Yeah…everyone?...right we'll get right over."

He looked up and said………………NOTHING! MUAHAHA See you next time. Please R&R

TTFN

Lady Drow


	8. What was that?

Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, as much as I want to :'(**

**Pairing: Grissom/OC**

**Rating: K, for now**

**Note: Words like _this_ are thoughts and 'these' are written **

I am so profoundly sorry for not updating, but I had soooooooo many things to do :P eep sorry! Please review! Reviews make me want to write more :)

8. What was that?

**Recap: **All of a sudden Grissom's phone rang.

"Yeah…everyone?...right we'll get right over."

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Grissom looked up, his blue eyes clouded with worry.

"There's been a murder near an elementary school…lets go"

Spurred into action, everyone grabbed their coats and kits.

"Here Cassandra" said Catherine " You can have the extra kit until we assemble one for you"

Cassandra nodded thankfully and headed for the car. Grissom watched her climb in.

"Nick" he called

"Yeah?" said Nick

" Are you sure she can go in the field? She can't speak" said the senior supervisor

" She has me Grissom, and she's not going to take no for an answer"

Grissom grinned uncharacteristically

"She stubborn?"

"Oh yeah" confirmed Nick in his Texan drawl

Gil Grissom just arched an eyebrow and headed for the car.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Sir Robert Klaxxtree elementary school was pretty much average.

Average kids

Average teachers

Average…well averages

Nick always disliked when there was a case involving kids, especially little kids for Gods sake. 18 year olds he could handle pretty well. They were street smart, and they knew when to shut up, if they didn't screw up and die. But _little_ kids? It made his blood boil to think that some sadistic bastard liked killing kids, these naive, innocent fragile beings that still believed in Santa Claus, and worshipped Superman or Barbie, baked cookies with Mom, or finger-painted.

Nick sighed as he surveyed the scene with his team. Six kids, three boys, three girls spread in a circle around first base of the baseball diamond. Arms outstretched, legs spread, barefoot, each child had the number six painted on their foreheads with an odd crimson substance.

"Anyone else think this is odd?" said Warrick, looking around at everyone.

Cassandra, lips drawn into a line, wrote '**They look like miniature versions of DaVinci's _Vitruvian Man_**'

Grissom looked over her shoulder, and then studied the scene before him.

"Lets get going guys, Nick and Warrick, go interview any suspects and/or witnesses, Catherine, look for any signs of a struggle around the crime scene and Cassandra is with me. Everyone got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Let's go."

The team dispersed, save Catherine, who seemed to be in a daze as she looked down on their tiny bodies. If the whole thing wasn't so bizarre, they would have looked as if they were asleep.

Cassandra walked up to Catherine and tugged gently on her sleeve. As Catherine snapped out of it, Cassandra's hand brushed hers.

Catherine gasped. When Cassandra touched her, she felt like she was wrapped in a haze of black lightning, and her brilliant purple eyes crackled with energy. Suddenly they jumped apart, as if they were struck with lightning.

"What did you do?" Catherine demanded. Cassandra was still staring at her hand, turning it around.

Cassandra looked at the blond spitfire and started signing.

Grissom had watched this odd exchange and he was very puzzled. He translated for Cassie.

"She says she can't explain it, if she did no one would believe her anyway."

"Can you give it to me in layman's terms?" said Catherine, a bit more subdued

Cassie shrugged and mouthed 'At the lab'

"She says she'll tell you later" said Grissom

"Alright" sighed Catherine "Lets get going then."

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

How could she say she was fine, when for one terrible gut wrenching moment she thought Lindsey was lying there, blond hair spread out, her face horribly blank.

Then Cassandra snapped her out of it, but hell! That was one heck of a wake up call!

Like what the hell was that?? Catherine snorted angrily. Her whole life started flashing before her eyes. Her childhood, getting married to Eddie, having Lindsey, everything.

It was the oddest feeling, but she felt as if Cassandra didn't mean to do that.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Later, at the lab, Cassandra was sitting in the break room, head in hands. She was angry with herself, with God, with her parents, but especially with Raphael. Why did he have to leave her? Why did she touch Catherine? Why did her parents hate her? Why? Why? That hateful word kept echoing around in her head, that word that was responsible for so many problems after the discovery.

She brushed lint off of her black skirt, smoothed the creases in her black leggings, straightened her red peasant blouse and tightened the red scarf around her neck. She sighed and headed off to look for Nick when all of a sudden…………..

**And…CUT! See you guys soon! Please Please rate and review!!**

**TTFN**

**Lady Drow9 **


	9. Blood

Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, as much as I want to :'(**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Note: Words like _this_ are thoughts and 'these' are written **

I redid chapter 6! Thank you Dani Blues for reviewing! You get a cookie! gives cookiePlease review! Reviews make me want to write more :)

**ATTENTION: Reviews are essential to my existence! Review or I die and I cannot finish the story!!! PLEASE?**

**9. Blood**

**Recap:** She sighed and headed off to look for Nick when all of a sudden…………..

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

WHAM!

Papers went flying everywhere as Cassandra collided with spiky headed lab technician.

"Well hello there" said Greg, praying that he sounded suave and sexy

"How are you?" he grinned, a hopefully sexy grin

She smiled at him, but he could sense that her mind was a million miles away. She mouthed 'Sorry' and stood up, arms full of papers. Greg gently brought his hand to her face and tucked an errant strand of golden hair behind her ear. He was satisfied to see her blush and to raise her hand to where his hand was a moment ago.

Flustered, she handed the papers to Greg and resumed her search for Nick.

Greg watched her retreat down the hallway and then pumped his fist up.

"Score!"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Grissom was heading down the hallway, hands full of paperwork for Greg, when he noticed Cassandra on the opposite end of the hallway.

All of a sudden, he saw her stagger and raise a hand to her throat. Before he could react, she had fallen on her knees, still clutching her throat.

But it's what she did next that made his blood run cold. She started vomiting blood.

Not copious amounts, but enough to turn the dusky blue tiles crimson in a matter of seconds. He dropped his paperwork and ran to her side just as she collapsed.

"Cassandra? Cassandra?! AMBULANCE! I need an ambulance!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

Warrick and Catherine came running, followed by Brass.

"Oh my God…" exclaimed Catherine

"She's having a seizure!" said Grissom "Jim, bring me something to cushion her head with, Warrick please find Nick and Catherine call and ambulance. Now!"

Cassandra's movements became violent and erratic; she began shaking violently, twisting and turning grotesquely. Grissom accepted the pillow from Brass and placed it under her head. When that didn't work he opted for cradling her head gently. Catherine came running back, breathless.

"They're coming as fast as possible" she said, gasping for breath.

Grissom turned his worried face back toward his twitching, helpless colleague.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

WHEEWHOOOOOOO! WHEEWHOOOOOOO!

The ambulance screams as it speeds off towards Saint Cornelius's Hospital and Clinic.

Catherine, Warrick, Grissom and Brass hang back and watch it depart.

Catherine is on her cell phone, trying to reach Nick.

" Nick? Yea this is Catherine…Where have you been?...Oh don't give me that…..Listen, It's about Cassandra…Why else do you think I'd call you twice for! Of course she's hurt…She's at Saint Cornelius's…off of Thornton St and Newcastle…She had a seizure…alright….ok…see you later"

Catherine sighed and snapped her phone shut. She stared at the clouds and her colleagues followed suit. The same thought echoed through their heads.

_What happened?_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Judy Delaney, a nurse on duty at Saint Cornelius's Hospital and Clinic, observes a young man walk into the lobby. She clucks her tongue sympathetically. The poor man looked as if someone had died. His face was drawn and pale and his eyes woebegone. The poor boy kept running his hands through his hair. He looked torn between storming up to wherever he needed to be, or approaching her. She secretly hoped he chose the latter. He was rather attractive. Besides, all her friends said she looked about 30.

**Csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Nick headed up to the third floor. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears and he was pretty sure his heart was going to burst out of his chest right then and there. He approached room 328 and gently turned the handle. He winced at the SQUEAK of the door as he swung it open.

He breathed a sigh of relief. He was happy to see that she was stable and asleep. The IV in her hand let to a drip and her throat and part of her left shoulder were bandaged. He was equally happy to see that her clothes had been left on and her blouse just slightly shifted to accommodate the bandages. He crossed to her bedside and sat down in a chair. As he held her hand, he failed to notice her finger twitching.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Somewhere, in an abandoned house in Boston, behind a bookcase sinister plans began to develop.

"It is done Sir" says Brutus Huntingdon II quietly

He shudders as cold cruel laughter fills the room, echoing off the walls.

"It is only the beginning" says a voice hidden the shadows "Only the beginning" it says maliciously.

Brutus covers his ears. The laughter is maniacal now…….

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**See you in the next installment of Amethyst Eyes! **

**TTFN**

**Lady Drow :) **


	10. Mysterious Enigma

Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Night had quickly fallen and the moon had risen to find Nick Stokes pacing the floor of room 328. He glanced over at a sleeping Cassandra. At that moment a doctor entered the room.

"Hello Mr. Stokes, My name is Dr. Masters. You wanted to know what was wrong with Ms. Martin?" she said quietly.

"Yes I did." he said. The doctor drew him aside.

"Ms Martin is fine, whatever caused her collapse has left her system but I'd like to keep her for 24 hours just to make sure she is okay. We could find no reason for her collapse, but we noticed that her shoulder began bruising, and when we examined it we found this inside her shoulder." She pulled out a miniscule dart encased in a biohazard bag. "We have no idea how it got into her shoulder. Was she near firearms at the time of her collapse?"

He turned his worried eyes from the dart to his cousin. "I don't exactly know. I wasn't with her when it happened…but I was wondering if I could take that with me."

"Well" said the doctor "You won't find anything…our Tox team has already analyzed it, but I guess you can"

"Thanks" He said. The doctor left and Nick settled into the chair by her bedside. This was going to be a long night.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Back at the Crime Lab, it had woken like a bat in the inky darkness and it was full of activity. Grissom stepped in to check on Catherine and Warrick who were examining pictures of evidence found at the elementary school.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, adjusting his glasses

"Yeah" said Warrick. "Near the dugout we had found a pile of shoes but they all were for left feet"

"Foot fetish?" Grissom suggested

"I don't think so" said Catherine "The killer carved letters into the toe of each shoe and we can't tell what it means"

"What are they?" Grissom asked

"CA, HM, EP, TC, GI, ES, IG"read Catherine

"But that's seven pairs. Who does the other shoe belong to?" asks Grissom

"We're still working it out" said Warrick "We sent a hair that we found in it over to trace"

"Good work" said Grissom. He started to exit, and then came back. "Has anyone heard from Nick?" The two CSI's shook their heads. Grissom sighed and went to find Dr. Robbins.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Cassandra woke up not long after Nick had his conversation with Dr. Masters. She felt groggy and disoriented. She wondered why her throat didn't hurt and looked over at the I.V. drip connected to a stand by her bed. _So that why I'm not feeling any pain_ she mused. She looked on her other side and saw Nick. He was asleep in his chair and looked absolutely exhausted. Cassandra bit her lip. _Poor Nick. He must have been so worried. I should stop being so accident prone. Did I fall down some stairs again? …sigh…Why do I do this to him? I never should have come here. _ Her eyes well up with tears and she bites her lip to keep them down. A little voice in her head goes "_Well, where would you go then? You need him and he needs you. He's all you have." I guess the voice is right, _She thinks _Not everything can be perfect_

She is broken out of her silent reverie by a snore from Nick. She stifles a giggle with her hand and reaches over with her other hand to hold his hand, but her arm feels slow and sluggish, and that is when she notices the bandages on her throat and shoulder.

_WHAT?! _ her mind screams. Thankfully her morphine kicks in and she slips into dreamless sleep.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Dawn breaks and the moon gives way to the rising sun. Nick is helping Cassandra into his car. He hasn't slept a lot, he is running on coffee and he hasn't had a shave. He reminds Cassandra of a bear. She smiles softly and touches his arm as he sits in the driver's seat. She bites her lip and mouths the words _I'm sorry. _Nicks eyes soften.

"It wasn't your fault Cassie. I'm just happy you are ok" She smiles softly and pulls a necklace off of her neck and hands it to Nick. Two golden birds are flying, one with a twinkling ruby eye and one with a sparkling amethyst one. He looks from the necklace to her. She insistently pushes it on him as if she wanted him to have it.

"I can't have that Cassie, it's yours" He says

She puts it down on her lap and writes on her pad of paper, 'I want you to have it. Then we'll both have one'

"Both?' he says quizzically. She pulls her scarf down a bit to reveal the imprint of the necklace burned into her flesh. He hugs her gently and puts the necklace around his neck, tucking it into his shirt.

"Lets go" he says, and stars the car. "Work or home?" she raises an eyebrow and grins. "Off to work we go" he sighs and with a roar and a squeal his car departs leaving its own rubber "fingerprint"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Gil Grissom sits at his desk yet again. Anyone walking past would think he was deeply engrossed in the papers on his desk, but that was not the case. He was deep in thought about Cassandra. She was a mysterious enigma, and even though he had only known her for about a week, he was very impressed by her manner, both in the field and at the lab. And though he would never admit it to anyone, the sight of her coughing up blood had chilled the very marrow of his bones, and he couldn't help but notice how soft her hair was when he was cradling her head. _Look at you Gil! _He scolded himself mentally. _ There she is, lying on the floor, possibly dying, and all you can think about is how soft her hair is! But her hair __is__ a very beautiful color. Almost like gold. Sara's was brown. No! don't think about Sara…think about other things…bugs, butterflies, rubies, gold, Cassandra, Cassandra's hair-dammit! What's the use?_

"What's wrong with me?" he says to his empty office. Miss Piggy says nothing. Very wise. he turns back to his thoughts. _I wonder why she wears a scarf. Maybe she gets cold easily. No, it's something else. Something about the way she keeps touching it unconsciously means that there's something more then body temperature, but I wonder…_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Warrick and Catherine were still working on the mixed up letters when Nick entered the room, followed by a bandaged Cassandra.

"Nicky! Cassandra you guys are back! right on time too, we're short some hands" says Catherine smiling warmly at them.

Warrick smiles his crinkly-eyed smile and gently hugs Cassandra.

"Welcome back" Cassandra smiles and blushes, then moves to the other side of the table to study the pictures with Catherine, leaving Nick and Warrick alone.

"Is she going to be okay?" Warrick asks Nick in a low voice

Nick sighs "She'll be fine, just really tired for a couple of days, whatever was in her system left, according to the doctor" Catching Warrick's alarmed look, he adds "She wouldn't let me drive home. The whole time we spent driving here, she kept arguing with me" he chuckles, and then turns serious "She won't let anyone see her in pain or helpless, as if she doesn't want anyone knowing that she has weaknesses"

"Does she have any?" asked Warrick. Nick turned his troubled serious eyes to his cousin and said "Doesn't everyone?"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**YAY! the big 1-oh! I'm sorry for not updating for a LOONNGG time but I'm trying to get more AE chapters up before I continue my other Fic. Thank for all those you reviewed and patiently waited I love you guys :)**

**Hugs and kisses, LadyDrow**


	11. Brutus Q Huntingdon II

**Woot! Chapter 10 and 11 up in one night! I feel proud. I'm thinking of adding a temporary rival for Cassandra. If anyone would like to submit a name, male or female, message me with the characters name, appearance, CSI love interest and personality. Thanks!! Take the chance to be with your favorite CSI!!**

Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

WHOOSH! Papers flutter in the halls as a blur of color passes people in the halls. That blur of color turns out to be Greg, who, having heard of Cassandra's arrival and simultaneously gotten Catherine and Warrick's evidence results from trace, was speeding down the hallway.

BLAM! He bangs the door open and announces his arrival.

"I've got the trace results you wanted" He says breathlessly and hands the paper over to Warrick. He scans the paper quickly and turns to Catherine. "The hair is not a match to any of the children" he says

"So it might belong to the killer" says Catherine. Warrick nods. He picks up the brown paper bag by his feet, opens it, and begins laying out the victims clothing on the table. Cassandra, as if transfixed, walks slowly towards the clothes, her movements watched by everyone. She grabs a pair of jeans off of the table and closes her eyes. After what seems like a million years, but what could have been a few minutes, she gasps and lets go of the jeans. Nick is instantly in front of her, and he holds her arms to steady her.

"Cassie are you okay?" he asks, his eyes searching her. "Did you see anything?" She turns her pale face to him and nods slowly. "What did you see?" asks Catherine gently. She opens her mouth to speak. Remembering she can't, she frustratedly closes it again and moves closer to the table. By now everyone is around the table. She puts both hands on the table and closes her eyes. What happens next shocks everyone, even Nick.

The table starts to shimmer and ripple, starting from Cassandra's hands are ripples like shock waves, and the table begins to glow. Everyone is amazed; they do not notice Grissom gently slip in. His eyes widen in amazement. The table "dissolves" and the surface turns into something similar to a movie screen. Images begin to go across it like a home movie, every image clearer then the light of day. They watched as the little boy whose memories Cassandra was broadcasting went through his final day alive, from waking up and going to school, to his death. Thankfully Cassandra had the sense to blur some images of his death and instead focus on place where sufficient evidence could be found. As it ended, the glowing began to dim and the rippling stopped. The table returned to its original state and Cassandra opened her eyes to five very astonished individuals.

"Whoa" said Greg weakly. "That was amazing" No one else could speak, and the room was silent until Grissom spoke up and startled everyone but Cassandra, who had sensed his presence the moment he entered the room.

"I hope you all noted his surroundings, we can go back tomorrow and search more thoroughly, although I have a question Cassandra" She waited expectantly and Grissom continued "Did the boy catch a glimpse of the killer, or can you not tell?" She signed to Grissom and he nodded to show he understood. He translated for the rest of the team, who were looking confused. "She says no one caught a glimpse of the killer, but if someone" he looks pointedly at Greg "processes the scrapings from under their fingernails, we might find the killers epithelial's" And with that he leaves a still shocked team behind. All at once Cassandra collapses and Greg catches her. "Whoa there" he says "You don't want to hurt yourself again"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

The room is a hubbub of noise, mostly contributed by Nick.

"Wow" says Warrick

"That was amazing" says Catherine

"What was that? I didn't know you could do that, When were you able to do that? why didn't you tell me?, why did you do it-"

"Uh Nick?" says Greg, cutting him off "She can't hear you. She passed out" She comes to, and finds herself in Greg's arms. Blushing like mad, she gets up too quickly and sways. Catherine grabs her elbow to steady her. "That was amazing you know" she said again. Cassandra smiles, winks and walks gracefully out of the room. Nick sits down in a chair, still in disbelief. "What else is she hiding?" he says looking after her retreating form. Everyone else is thinking exactly the same thing.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Brutus stands once again before the Voice, wringing his cap nervously in his hands.

"Well?" the voice booms from the dark crevice behind the immaculate desk. "Was the mission successful?"

"I'm afraid not Sir. The weapon was discovered and removed before it could run its course."

"Then we'll just try harder next time, hmm?" says the voice, dangerously calm

Sweat breaks out on Brutus's forehead "S-so soon sir?"

"No" says the voice silkily "Wait for a couple more weeks, until her guard is down. You didn't get caught this time but you may not be so lucky next time"

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" he says in relief "I wont stop until she is dead Sir" He slips through the bookcase and into the outside world.

"Yes" says the voice to the cold empty room "Dead" The Voice chuckles and reaches for the phone on its desk. "Good help is so hard to find these days" the voice muses.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

As the CSI were about to disperse after Cassandra's departure, David Hodges walks through the door.

"I noticed that Greg wasn't in the Lab, and I saw this. I couldn't find the boss, so you can have it." He hands a sheet of paper to Catherine and leaves. She looks up excitedly. "We got a hit through CODIS"

"The killer?" asks Warrick. Catherine shakes her head "no, but there are 7 alleles in common"

"A relative." says Nick. Catherine nods "Her name is-" Grissom walks quickly in the room, interrupting Catherine. "Nick, you have to find Cassandra. There has been another murder. We have to move now."

"The child-killer?" asks Nick. Grissom shrugs and strides out of the room.

"Let's go then" sighs Warrick

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

CLICK! CLICK!

Camera shutters snap repeatedly as pictures are taken of the victim and crime scene.

"What's the story?" Grissom asks Jim Brass as they step gingerly around the crime scene.

"Male, White. The neighbors called in when they heard screams coming from the house. At first we thought it was an OD but when neighbors reported seeing a tall man in dark clothes enter and leave the house when screams began, we have suspicions of homicide."

Grissom stared up at the neat and clean brick house and walked through the handsome walnut door. He found Catherine kneeling by the body, going through his wallet.

She read his drivers license. "Brutus Q. Huntingdon II" She looks up at Grissom and raises her eyebrow "What a name" Nearby, Warrick is lifting a footprint off of the linoleum floor. Nick was examining and photographing the drug paraphernalia, assisted by Cassandra, wearing black suede gloves. Grissom approaches her and taps her gently on the shoulder. She turns. "Why are you wearing suede gloves" She signs to him and he tells Nick "It's to avoid touching anything until she needs to touch it. Some objects have more vivid 'memories' then others" Nick nods "That makes sense" He says

"Hey Grissom" calls Warrick from the other side of the room "look at this"

Grissom walks over to Warrick and looks up to the ceiling. A shiny sliver was stuck in a ceiling tile. Grissom grabs a chair and takes the sliver down using his tweezers. "That's odd" he says, examining it "its looks like a dart" at those words Nick freezes, gets up and walks toward Grissom. His eyes widen as he takes in the appearance of the dart. It looked just like the one that was pulled out of Cassandra's shoulder. "I think I know what that is" he says hoarsely, gesturing to the dart. At that moment they hear a raspy cry of anguish. They turn around to find….**THE AURTHORUSS ENDING THE CHAPTER MUAHAHAHA…..stay tuned folks!!**


	12. Bystander

**I realized my email wasn't displayed so I fixed that.**** Here we go again: I'm thinking of adding a temporary rival for Cassandra. If anyone would like to submit a name, male or female, message me with the characters name, appearance, CSI love interest and personality. Thanks!! Take the chance to be with your favorite CSI!!**

Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Timeline: No definite timeline, but before season 5 (sort of AU)**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**Recap: **At that moment they hear a raspy cry of anguish. They turn around to find….

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

At that moment they hear a raspy cry of anguish. They turn around to find Cassandra on her knees in front of a wall. On the wall, written in blood are the words **CASSANDRA WE"LL FIND YOU!** Grissom is the first to reach her. Kneeling down, he lifts her head and looks into her eyes, the tears making near-luminescent tracks down her face, and he can't help but think that, in that moment, she looked more beautiful then ever and he had a hard time tearing his eyes away from hers. Nick stays back to watch the interaction, ready to be by her side if need be. Catherine and Warrick were now photographing and examining the words on the wall.

"Are you going to be okay?" asks Grissom quietly.

She nods softly and wipes the tears off of her face. With Grissoms help, she gets up and gently approaches the wall. Nick makes a move to stop her, but halts when she gives him a pleading look. _I need to do this_ she thinks determinedly _I need to know what he knew._

She takes off one glove slowly and touches the words with her fingertips. Instantly she stiffens and tenses. As Nick approaches her she whirls around quickly. Her body, still tense, walks with a feline gait towards the corpse in the kitchen.

Everyone has stopped moving.

Warrick, Jim, Catherine, Nick, Gil.

Five pairs of astonished eyes followed the radically changed Cassandra

Face pale, eyes narrowed, lips set, she reaches his body, grabs his bloodstained shirt and exposes his chest with one **RIP!** of the fabric. Her lips draw back in a snarl and she gives a low hiss.

"Oh my God" says Catherine quietly

Cassandra turns around slowly and steps aside to show what she had uncovered.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Cassandra touched the wall. Her mind screamed in agony. She was in a dark room, standing behind a man. Her eyes widened in surprise. _**That's the same guy lying dead in the kitchen! And he's wearing the same clothes…that means he must have died sometime after this**_. He was talking to someone behind a shadow-bathed desk. She walked closer to hear their conversation. _**He sounds nervous…I'd be nervous too. It's too bad that he didn't see the person behind the desk. I wish I could see their face**_ She listened intently to the words being spoken.

"Well?" said the thing behind the desk. "Was the mission successful?"

_**Mission? Is he in the army?**_

"I'm afraid not Sir. The weapon was discovered and removed before it could run its course" said the young man.

_**He's got to be in the army…**_

"Then we'll just try harder next time, hmm?" says the voice.

_**Ooh that didn't sound good…I wonder what will happen next**_

"S-so soon sir?"

_**Uh-oh**_

"No" says the voice silkily "Wait for a couple more weeks, until her guard is down. You didn't get caught this time but you may not be so lucky next time"

_**What does he mean by her? Is there another person involved?**_

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir" he says in relief "I wont stop until she is dead Sir"

_**I don't like where this is going…**_

She follows him out of the passage and through the front door. She sits in the passenger's seat as he drives home. _**He looks like a wreck. Whatever he is supposed to do, I don't think he likes it.**_She follows him into the house and glimpses something out of the corner of her eye._**Please don't go into the kitchen**_ she prays but she knows it is futile. She can only watch. She averts her eyes as he is grabbed and dragged into the kitchen and turns her head as he is beaten. The assailant is big, a hulking mass of muscle. He scares her, his animalistic nature scares her, but nothing scares her more then the words that come out of his mouth, the first he has spoken. He stands over the victim and points a gun at his chest. It is strange and silvery. He begins to speak.

"You only had one job to do Brutus" the man growls "All you had to do was kill Cassandra Martin"

She freezes and her wide gaze of fear turns into a narrow glare of hatred and loathing, both for Brutus and his killer. At that the assassin cocks his gun and shoots the victim. He then withdraws a huge branding iron from a bag by his feet and lights the stove. He places the brand on the stoves burners and walks over to Brutus. He picks up the groaning man by his hair and gently unbuttons his shirt, then whispers into his ear;

"I'm sure you know this, but I think I'll refresh your memory. Phase one: Seizures and blood regurgitation. Phase two: Fever and Chills. Phase three: my favorite, bleeding from every orifice" he chuckles and continues "Phase four: Coma and Death. Enjoy"

Brutus groans in terror. He has already begun to throw up blood. The trickle has turned into a flow. The assassin chuckles and removes the red hot brand from the stove. For the next few minutes, the smell of burning flesh and the gurgling screams of the dying fill the air. She can only watch numbly as the assassin filled a bucket with his blood and went into the only room. She couldn't bear to follow. And she saw that thankfully the vision was ending just as the assassin buttons the still dying Brutus's shirt up.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Her flashback was interrupted as Catherine spoke again.

"Oh my God" she repeated

They were staring down at the pentagram seared into his flesh. his chest was a mass of bruises, the abdomen swollen with blood, his face was nearly unrecognizable and his body contorted. Grissom handed Cassandra's glove back to her and as he did, their fingertips touched. Cassandra blushed and signed _Thank you_.

"You're welcome" said the expert entomologist "Now let's keep processing"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

It had been a week since that gruesome day and Catherine and Lindsey were stopping by Nick's house, the former to chat and the latter as a tag-along.

"Hello?" Catherine asked as she opened the door "Anybody home?" She heard laughter coming from the kitchen and she went towards it, followed by Lindsey.

"Well well, what do we have here?" she said amusedly as she leaned against the sliding door. Nick and Cassandra were jumping on a trampoline, doing summersaults and laughing, mostly on Nick's part.

"Hey Cath!" he called. "Hey Lindsey!" Cassie waved.

"Mom can I go on?" asked Lindsey hopefully

"Go ask Nick" she said with a smile. Lindsey looked up apprehensively "I don't know who that Lady is. Why is she wearing gloves?"

"She's Nick's cousin. Why do you want to know why she's wearing gloves?" asked Catherine, not unkindly

"Cause they look cool with her outfit" Lindsey explained, as if it was the only answer "Duh" Catherine chuckled to herself as Lindsey took off her shoes and ran to the trampoline_**Kids say the darndest things **_she thought._** Cassie looks a lot better then she did last week. And her gloves do match her outfit.**_ She was wearing a green and yellow flower print knee-high dress, green knee length tights and elbow length green silk ballroom gloves. Her sunflower flip-flops lay alongside Nick's at the base of the trampoline. Cassandra grabbed Lindsey's arms and gently lifted her onto the trampoline. Nick got off and ran to Catherine.

"Hey" he said breathlessly "You wanted to talk about something?"

"Yeah, I did" she smiled and added "She's really strong"

"Who Cassie? Yup. She's a regular bodybuilder" Catherine laughed.

They sat down at the kitchen table

"You forgot your shoes" she pointed out

"No worries. So what's the plan?"

"Well it's on May 7th-"

"Wow, that coming up fast"

"I know. Should we let Cassie in on it?"

"We have to. She's the best one I know"

"How are we going to get them here?"

"We'll think of something"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**What are they talking about? You'll only find out in Chapter 13! Stay tuned!!**

**R&R! **

**Hugs and kisses.**

**LD9**


	13. A Busy Day

Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Timeline: No definite timeline, but before season 5 (sort of AU)**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**Recap: **Nick and Catherine are planning something….but what is it?

Thank you **NadGG** for the lovely message!

**Chapter 13: A Busy Day**

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Breathless and happy, Cassandra and Lindsey tumble into the kitchen exhausted, and both grab a tall glass of lemonade.

"Can I go back on the trampoline?" asks Lindsey. With a nod and a smile from Catherine and Cassie, she runs back outside with exuberant joy. Cassandra keeps an eye on her through the window, but manages to catch the secret glance between Nick and Catherine. She closes her eyes and frowns with concentration. All of a sudden she opens her eyes and displays a crafty grin. _Oh boy, _She thinks, _Will __he__ be in for a big surprise!_ She stifles a giggle behind her gloved hands.

"What's up?" asks Catherine. Cassandra arches an eyebrow, gives a wink, and flounces back outside to Lindsey. Catherine looks at Nick.

"You think she knows?"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Doctor Al Robbins, Chief Medical Coroner, is having a busy day. He counts cases on his fingers.

"Two suicides, four homicides, one suspicious death, two unknowns and one natural cause" he says to himself out loud

"Busy day?" asks David Phillips, the junior pathologist.

Doc Robbins sighs. "And that's just the morning."

Receiving a sympathetic pat on his shoulder from David, they both proceed to autopsy table #4, where a bunched up figure rests under a white sheet. As David gets the autopsy tools ready, Dr. Robbins takes a peak under the sheet and winces. He pulls off the sheet with a flourish and snaps on a second pair of latex gloves. David grimaces and starts the tape recorder. "Ready when you are" he says

"Subject is a male, approximately 30-35 years old, Caucasian, although it's hard to tell under all of this bruising, brown hair, and-" He lifts an eyelid. "blue eyes. Rigor mortis has been present for about 15 hours, there are bruises and on the upper and lower torso, eclipsed by a burn, possibly from a brand, spanning the chest and torso." He pauses in his descriptions. As he moves his head slowly he can just make out a glimmer of something shiny imbedded in the middle of his chest.

"Was he shot?" he asks David.

"No shell casings were found at the scene, his injuries, and the minimal amount of blood lost is not consistent with a gunshot wound." he answers

Dr. Robbins grabs a pair of tweezers. "Will you get me a wet cloth please David?" He takes the wet cloth and gently wipes at the caked and congealed blood on the corpses chest. Using the tweezers, he pulls a small silver cylinder out of the corpse. He swishes it in water then pulls it out and deposits it in the small plastic evidence bag held open by David. "Interesting…" he says, holding it up.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

While going through paperwork on the "Pentagram" case in the break room, Gil Grissom's pager begins beeping. Across the break room Nicks pager begins beeping, followed by Warrick's, then Catherine's and then Cassandra's. They all look at the message being displayed. Grissom leans over to check Catherine's pager.

"I guess its unanimous then" he says "Lets pay Dr. Robbins a visit"

They all make it to the elevator and pile inside. Just as the doors close, Supervisor Conrad Ecklie rounds the corner. "Grissom!" He shouts "I want to see you in my offi-" The doors close. Grissom chuckles. "Saved by the elevator"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

The five CSI's arrive at the morgue and cluster around Dr. Robbins's desk. Grissom finds himself behind Cassandra, and as she shifts slightly, catches a whiff of her perfume. _I wonder what kind of perfume she wears_ muses Grissom distractedly. In fact, he was so distracted that he failed to notice that Catherine was nudging him. "Pay attention!" she whispered under her breath. "What?" whispered Grissom distractedly as Dr. Robbins began talking.

"I called you all here for a reason. I remember a while back where Cassandra here was stricken by a mysterious illness-" All eyes swiveled to Cassandra and she blushed under the sudden attention. _She looks cute when she's embarrassed. Wait! Stop thinking about her Gil! You have a job to do_ said an irritated voice inside his head. _But I don't want to_ he said to the voice. _Gil likes Cassandra! Gil likes Cassandra! _said another voice. Grissom tried to concentrate on what Dr. Robbins was saying in an effort to drown out the annoying voices.

"- and I wondered, what is it? And then I remembered, Nick, they gave you something small and silvery. And you gave that to Greg to run through TOX. Well I remembered seeing it a while back, but didn't think about it until I pulled this out of your victim." He held up a small plastic envelope containing a small, silver needle/dart. He held up another small envelope, which contained the same sort of dart-needle, except that it was ¾ full of a florescent green liquid. Gesturing to the full one, he said to Cassandra "This was pulled out of your shoulder when you where in the ambulance" "The empty one came from your vic. Now, obviously, running this thing through TOX won't help us figure out what it is, so I want your permission Grissom, to send this to a top-notch lab in Chicago."

Grissom nodded in approval, but then paused "Hold on Al, I just remembered, we recovered this from the crime, scene, embedded in the ceiling." he pulls a small plastic envelope out of his pocket. The dart is full of the same green liquid. "Excellent" said the pathologist satisfactorily. "Now if you don't mind, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do, as do I" And with that, they departed from the morgue so akin to Hades.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

It was break time at the Las Vegas, Nevada, CSI building, and the 5 grave-yard shift CSI's and Greg were chillin' in the break room with muffins and coffee. Greg, as usual, was trying to hit on Cassandra, much to Nicks amusement.

"Sooo…" said Greg as he sidled up to Cassandra, who was munching on a chocolate chip muffin. " I heard from a friend that you really like ABBA" She nodded curiously at him. "Well" he said grandly "Did you know that I'm half Norwegian, and that one of the members of ABBA is Norwegian? Cool huh?" She rolled her eyes good naturedly at him and continued eating her muffin. Determined, Greg tries again. "You know, my Nana Olaf was said to be psychic." Sensing that he'd gotten her attention, he continues on. Across the room, Grissom, Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Jim Brass were going over possible murder motives in the pentagram case.

"Could it have been a burglary gone wrong?" suggested Brass

"That's not likely" said Grissom. "There were drugs in the house" pointed out Warrick

"Yeah, but was he using or just pushing?" asks Catherine

"We won't be able to tell for sure until we get that TOX screen back from Hodges" said Nick. "I think it was a mob hit" Greg and Cassandra join the group huddled around the table. "What kind of mob outfit uses darts like that? It's too sophisticated for them" said Greg. Cassandra pulls a pad of paper and a pen out of her purse and begins to write like a woman possessed. 'You all forgot that they know who and where I am. This was not coincidence. He was obviously connected to me in some way. I think he was supposed to kill me, but I don't think that he really wanted to. The only problem is that I can't get a glimpse of who he met with, or where they met' the group lapses into silence in order to analyze the new information. "He had a plane ticket in his pocket" said Warrick. "I think Trace has it, probably for fingerprints to run through AFIS"

"We need to get that ASAP" said Grissom "Meanwhile I think Cassandra should be under police protection"

'I don't need protection' she wrote

"We need to make sure you are safe" said Grissom _I__ need to make sure you are safe_ he thought. At that moment, Conrad Ecklie walked through the doors, a smug smirk on his face. The mutual dislike between him and Grissom was no secret, so it was no wonder that the tension in the room escalated when he walked through the door. Looking over the others with dismissive glances, but lingering on Cassandra longer then really necessary, he addressed Grissom disdainfully.

"Why didn't you come to my office when I called you?" he said

"I was busy Conrad" said Grissom patiently and politely

"I see…busy" he said, eyeing Cassandra suggestively and looking back at Grissom. Grissom's eyes narrow and his tone becomes sharper. "You should leave Conrad. We're really busy here"

"Fine" he said "I'm sure it can wait" and with that, Ecklie exits the room, unaware that Warrick had to put his hand on Nicks shoulder to hold him back. If he had looked at Cassandra one more time, he also would have noticed that her eyes glowed fiercely as she mouthed strange and silent words.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi **

**What's going on? Will they solve the mystery? Will Grissom let his true feelings be known? Stay tuned!!**

**R&R**

**LD9 **


	14. Twisted Dreams

Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Timeline: No definite timeline, but before season 5 (sort of AU)**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**Recap:** _If he had looked at Cassandra one more time, he also would have noticed that her eyes glowed fiercely as she mouthed strange and silent words_

**Chapter 14: Twisted Dreams**

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Animal. He is an Animal. He feels his muscles tense, and takes a deep breath, testing the air around him. He smiles in satisfaction. He can hear them, like pitiful mice, trying to hide from a monstrous cat. The smell of sweat and tears and blood brings a cruel grin to his face, twisting it grotesquely, as if he'd never really learned to smile. He picks up his high powered Sig Sauer, and takes the silencer off. It gives him more of a rush to _hear_ the noise of the gun as it tears into tender flesh and knotted muscle. But, he reflects, the smell of blood is better then the sound or feel of the gun. Blood is his wonder drug. His aphrodisiac. Maybe that's why they hired him. Even now, he can just imagine how beautiful her screams will be, and how good her blood will taste. He is disappointed. He has tired of Chicago quickly and looks forward to the time where he will be able to have her.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Cassandra is worried about Nick. She watches him as he sleeps. _He's so good to me. I don't know how to thank him. _Her mind wanders back to when they were children. Out of all of her cousins, Nick was her favorite. Whenever she was sad or sick, he'd always cheer her up.

He'd always supported her, more then her parents ever had. Uncle Walter and Aunt Mary had been supportive too. And of course Raphael. He was 5 years older then her, her big brother, her parents pride and joy. Her mother had wanted her to be a boy too, but when she found out she was a girl, it was too late for an abortion. Only her father kept her mother from giving her up for adoption. _That was possibly the only brave thing he ever did for me _she thought. Raph, however, fell in love with his baby sister right away. He'd play with Cassandra for hours on end, and would reluctantly give her uyp to her nanny at bedtime. _Come to think of it, Raph even named me._ He'd insisted on Cassandra. When her father came up with names like Maud, Pollyanna, Prudence, Agnes and Agatha, and her mother not caring enough to name her, Raphael came up with Cassandra. _He was smart even then_ she thought _I remember he used to tell me about how Dad would read to him about the Trojan War, and he was very taken with the Seer Cassandra, and so when I was born, he knew Cassandra was going to be the only name for me. How ironic _she smiled ruefully. She snapps out of her revierie, checks the clock on the bedside table and kisses Nick on the forehead. _I should get some sleep. Something tells me that tomorrow will be a big day. _As she closes the door behind her, Nicks worried face smoothes out, and he sleeps peacefully for the first time in days.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Dawn has yet to break over the landscape in Las Vegas Nevada, and Gil Grissom is up, sleep being unattainable as of late. He can't remember what woke him, except that it was a nightmare, and a very bad one. He remembers only bits and pieces, but it is fragmented, he can't tell what it means. He paces the length of his bedroom to try and remember.

_Think Gil, think! What went on?_ He thinks frustratedly. He smacks his head with his palm and paces faster. _There was a girl; there was something with her, something dangerous. _He thinks _Was her hair brown? No, blonde, or maybe brown. Argh!! _ He sits in a cushiony chair with a frustrated sigh and cradles his head in his hands. _I haven't thought about Sarah until now_ he realizes _Ever since Cassi-Cassandra came. You think?...No. It's not possible. I still love Sarah, right?_ And with that thought still echoing in his cranium, he falls asleep.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Gil Grissom is instantly aware of his surroundings. Everything is pitch dark. _Am I dreaming?_ He thinks.

"Hello?" he calls out to the darkness. All of a sudden he sees a bright point of light in the distance and heads towards it. As he gets close, the light gets brighter until he has to shield his eyes with an upraised hand. All of a sudden, the lights dim enough so that he can lower his hand and still clearly see.

"Is that better" asks a voice. It is sweet and sad, and melodious

"Yes" he says "Where are you? Who are you?" As he says those words, a chair appears a few feet in front of him, its back facing him. There is a figure in the chair wearing a white lace dress. He thinks her hair is brown. He steps closer cautiously and gently swings the chair around to face him "Sarah?" he says

But no, it is not Sarah, he notes with surprise. "Cassandra?"

She smiles sadly at him. "Yes"

"I thought you couldn't speak" he said he said in disbelief

"Anything can happen when you are dreaming Gil" she said softly. He is so focused on staring at her face that he fails to notice the dark figure behind her until it is too late.

"Cassandra look ou-!"

BLAM!

She tumbles forward in his arms, shocked, a red stain already beginning to spread across the front of her white dress despite her efforts to stop the flow with her hands.

"No!" he uncharacteristically shouts as he cradles her. Gasping in pain, she grabs his shirt sleeve with one bloody hand and says…

Nothing. Grissom awakes with a cry, covered in sweat and shaking. Thunder crashes and rain begins to pitter patter against his window and lightning makes jagged slashes over his distraught face.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

The Animal is restless. He shifts around impatiently, waiting for orders. The cramped cold room is not to his liking. He is only there because his employer wishes it to be so.

He stares emotionless at the desk in the corner, shrouded in darkness. He is not tired even though he had to take a one o'clock flight to be there. _The hunt took a little longer then expected,_ He thought, suppressing a cruel smirk. _Boston is much better then Chicago, _He notes with satisfaction. All of a sudden the Voice speaks from its corner.

"I have your guarantee, yes? This is a delicate job. She might not have been on her guard before, but she most certainly is now. You can pull this off?" says the Voice coldly

"Yes" he growls

"You will be paid on delivery of course, providing that she is still alive"

He growls in disappointment. Sensing his nature, the Voice says "When we are done with her, would you like to have her?" he asks with cold politeness. The assassin gives a snarl of pleasure.

"Any equipment you need will be supplied to you. I want her alive. The others you may dispatch with your special 'weapon' the idiot before you was not supposed to use that particular one on her. He must have become confused. Thankfully, he used the wrong strength"

"Now go" said the Voice coldly "Find her and do not fail me"

The Animals eyes flash in anticipation.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Nick is sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper when Cassandra sits across him with a plate of toast. He declines her offer of a piece of toast and sets his paper down. He clears his throat.

"Hey, Cass? Catherine and I need help with a…project we're doing, and we were wondering if you want to help" he says. She grabs a pen out of the pocket of her jeans and writes 'I know what you're doing' on the edge of his newspaper.

"You do?" he asks, bewildered. She nods and taps her temple with a smile.

"Well" he says, leaning over "What you have to do is…."

Laughter fills the kitchen

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Gil Grissom is getting ready for work. As he stands in front of his mirror, buttoning his shirt, he sees a flash out of the corner of his eye, which he turns around to investigate. When he turns back to the mirror, he stares with horror at his reflection. Standing directly behind him is…..**The Authoress! Hahaha! Cliffhanger!**

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**What is Grissom seeing? Will we find out what will happen to Cassandra? What is she a part of? And what is going on with Raphael??**

**Stay tuned for another episode of Amethyst Eyes!**

**R&R**

**LD9**


	15. Guess who!

Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: T, for now**

**Timeline: No definite timeline, but before season 5 (sort of AU)**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**Recap:** _When he turns back to the mirror, he stares with horror at his reflection. Standing directly behind him is…_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Standing directly behind him is…himself? Gil Grissom watches the figure in the mirror, who is exactly like him, raise his hand and wave. _The man in the mirror is me…but isn't me _he realizes slowly. This Gil is different. His eyes are cruel, cold and narrow, his mouth twisted into a cold smile so unlike him. But the most horrifying of all was what he was wearing. The reflection was wearing the same shirt Grissom had been buttoning, except that this shirt was marred and splattered with streaks and splashes of blood, some of it dry, and some of it, Grissom notes with growing nausea, fresh. As Grissom watches "it" in the mirror, the hand that it had been hiding behind its back slowly came into view. A rust-streaked hand pulled out from behind its back a sack, which could have been white, but was a faded crimson-pink. A bloody knife in his other hand completed the macabre picture. Grissom felt sweat break out on his forehead. _Look away, it's just a dream, it's not real,_ he told himself. The thing in the mirror spoke.

"You are wrong, I am real" said Grissom/it. Its voice was not at all like his own, thought Grissom. Its voice was raspy and metallic, yet strangely mesmerizing. As it spoke, it began to change, until the thing that was Grissom had become a hulking beast, clothed in shadow. Putting the knife onto its belt, the creature put one hand into the sack and began to pull out something. Horrifically mesmerized, Gil Grissom can't tear his eyes away as the creature pulls out a human heart. It still beats in his hand.

THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP. Grissom realized that the sound he was hearing was his own heart beat. He looks down only to see that there is a gaping hole in his blood-soaked shirt where his heart should have been.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

He awakens with a gasp, and this time, pinches himself to make sure he is awake. Satisfied with the fact that he is indeed awake, he shakes the last remaining cobwebs of sleep, and his nightmares, from his head. _I have never needed coffee more then now_ he decides.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Sitting at his desk, staring at papers for what seemed the billionth time, he is so spaced out that he doesn't hear the phone until it rang for the second time.

"Hello?"

"Is this Nightshift Supervisor Gil Grissom of the Las Vegas CSI's?"

"Yes" he says curiously "Who is this?"

"This is Harvey Feenerman, I'm the supervisor of the Chicago district CSI's"

"Go on" he says apprehensively

"Well…how do I say this? We recently learned from our Massachusetts colleagues that there are several similarities between cases that we've been getting and an incident involving a member of your team" there is the sound of rustling papers "A Ms. Cassandra Martin"

"Is that so?" asks Grissom worriedly

"I'm afraid so. I spoke to your supervisor Mr. Ecklie, and he's given permission for a cross-jurisdiction between your team and a couple members of my team"

"I have no problem with it" says Grissom tiredly. "How many CSI's?"

"Just two. Tony Tortelli and Sara Sidle"

Grissom freezes. Spots dance before his eyes and he has to remember to breathe again.

"Hello? Mr. Grissom? Are you there?"

"Yes I'm here. Is that everything?" he says, keeping is voice controlled and calm

"That's it" says Feenerman cheerfully "They'll be here in two days. Bye"

"Bye" says Grissom distractedly. He hangs up the phone and lays his head on his desk.

"Why me? Why now?" he groans

"You all right Gris?" asks a concerned Catherine, stopping by his office door. He takes a deep breath. "Yeah. Listen can you get everyone in the break room ASAP? I've got some unbelievable news"

"Sure" she says confused. She heads off to find everyone. _Grissoms been really distracted lately. _She thought _I wonder what's going on?_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Cassandra slowly and cautiously enters Conrad Ecklie's office. She has no idea why he paged her here, and she doesn't really want to know. If she had a choice, she wouldn't go near him with a ten-foot pole. He swiveled his chair around to face her and gave a smile that bordered on leery.

"Sit down…please" he said kindly. In Cassandra's opinion, he looked like a shark going in for the kill. _I trust him as far as I can throw him_ she thought with disdain.

"Now, you probably don't know why you are here…so I'll tell you"

"Some people want you out of here, and they usually get their way. But…I can get you to stay...perhaps we can…work…something out" he said, rubbing her leg under the table.

She stands up in a fury and smacks him so hard across the face that he sees stars for minutes after she stormed out of his office.

"Wow" he comments to his empty office "I think my face went numb"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

She storms down the hallway, absolutely furious when she is stopped by Catherine.

"Cassie, Grissom wants everyone in the break room right now. Hey are you alright?" she asks concerned. Cassandra nods quickly and heads to the break room, swallowing her anger on the way. As soon as she enters the break room, she knows that Nick knows something is wrong. Since Greg and Brass weren't there yet, he took the opportunity to find out what was wrong with his cousin. Sitting in between her and Warrick, he asks, "What's wrong Cassie? You can tell me" he said softly. She shook her head.

"Sometimes the best way to get rid of problems is to tell other people about them" said Warrick quietly. She shakes her head no. _They have to stop babying me, _she thinks fiercely, _I can take care of this on my own goddammit!_

She pats Nick on the shoulder reassuringly and turns her attention to Grissom, who has begun to pace as he addresses the CSI's.

The Senior supervisor of CSI"s in Chicago called me an hour ago. They have had a couple cases that are almost identical to what happened to Cassandra. The connection is that each time, the victims were shot with the same dart we recovered from your shoulder and from the pentagram crime scene and their houses were torched. In two days, two of their CSI's will be arriving to try and find leads and connections in their cases and in yours Cassie. Their names are Tony Tortelli and…Sarah Sidle"

The whole break room is in an uproar. Greg is pumping his fist in the air and Catherine, Warrick and Nick are smiling happily. Cassandra has no idea why they are so happy, but she notices the look of sadness on Grissoms face when he said Sarah's name. _Something happened between those two _she decided. _Could this mess up the investigations?_she thought with a glace at Grissom.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

With angry, purposeful strides, Cassandra reenters Ecklies office

With quick forceful motions, she turns his chair around to face her.

"What are you doing?!" he yelled "Get out of my office!"

With a cold smirk, she slams a sheaf of papers entitled 'Sexual Harassment Lawsuit' onto his desk, glares at him hatefully and strides out of the office.

_It's a good thing my cousin Stephanie is such a good lawyer_ she thinks smugly _Justice will be served. And I hope he chokes._

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Sarah Sidle was nervous. Why wouldn't she be? She was going to walk back into the building where she had some of her happiest and worst memories. Like when she and Grissom started a relationship. _That was wonderful_ she thinks with a small smile. _But I don't know how I'm going to walk back in there and pretend like everything is okay. I don't even know if everyone else knew that we were together. And the new girl, Cassandra. Is it true that she is Nick's cousin? I wonder if Grissom is okay. I kind of hope that he hasn't gotten over me. Truthfully, I still have feeling for him, but hopefully they'll pass, I mean Gil is a great guy, and so is Tony, but Tony isn't so emotionally guarded and unavailable. _She finished packing her clothes and was zipping up her suitcase when Tony walked into her room and circled his arms around her waist.

"Hello gorgeous" he mumbled into her neck.

"Hey Tony" she said distantly. He looked up. His dark blue eyes connected with her brown ones.

"What's up?" he said

"Its nothing" she said dismissively "I'm a little nervous" he kissed her cheek

"What's to be nervous about?"

"I have no idea"

"You want to take a shower?"

"How 'bout a bubble bath?"

"Race you"

"Deal"

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

**Wow! What's up with those crazy dreams that Grissoms been having? Will Ecklie go to court? How will the reunion with Sarah be? Will Grissom make a move? When is Nick and Catherine's plan going to be put into action?**

**All that and more in the next installment of Amethyst Eyes!**

**Stay tuned!! **

**R&R**

**LD9**


	16. Of Nightmares and Dreamscapes

Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)

**Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, but everyone else is mine :)**

**Pairing: Grissom/OFC**

**Rating: M, for language**

**Timeline: No definite timeline, but before season 5 (sort of AU)**

**Note: Words like **_**this**_** are thoughts and 'these' are written **

**Recap: **Sarah and her partner from Chicago are coming to Las Vegas! What will happen?

**Chapter 16:**

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

……Flight 676 to Las Vegas, boarding now. Passengers please make your way to Gate 3, south side.….

The tinny voice droned on from the loudspeakers, but Sara Sidle took no notice. Sitting in a hard plastic seat at the airport terminal, jacket in her arms, luggage by her side, she reflected for the billionth time that day on the people she left behind in Las Vegas.

"I left my heart in Las Vegas" she said idly to herself

"I thought it was San Francisco" said her colleague and lover Antony Tortelli, as he handed her a cup of coffee. She snapped out of her trance.

"Oh." she said distractedly. _Why am I thinking about these things __now__ for gods sakes _she thought frustrated. _I love Tony, I really do. He's been there for me from the very beginning. Him and his adorable crooked smile. _she thought fondly. She even found herself blushing as she thought about some of the activities they'd participated in. _Like that time at the lake…and his cottage…. _

He'd taken her, molded her, and filled her with an energy and lust for life that she never even knew she had. He'd helped her through her drinking problem, _and my people problem,_ she thought. His pleasingly low voice broke through her thoughts.

"Now tell me, what are you thinking about?" he said teasingly

"You" she said with a grin.

"It must be because of my dashing good looks" he said, eyes twinkling

"And modesty too" added Sara

Just then, the tinny voice made itself known again.

...…I repeat, last call for flight 676 to Las Vegas, Nevada, boarding now. Passengers please make your way to Gate 3, south side. Thank you, and enjoy your….

Downing the rest of her French Vanilla coffee and disposing the cup into the garbage can, she waits patiently as Tony grabs their luggage, and they make their way down to Gate 3, Flight 676 and Las Vegas, Nevada .

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

"In This Farewell/There's No Blood/ There's No Alibi/Cause I've Drawn Regret/ For The Truth/Of A Thousand Lies…"

The music thudded in her ears and coursed through her veins as she sat in the chair in her bedroom, studying the object she held in her hands. Moments passed, heartbeats, and then she caressed it, almost like she would a lover, and then deftly slashed it across the skin of her arm. Gripping it tighter, she did it again, and again, and again. She closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair, letting go of the scissors, hearing it thunk softly as it hit the carpet. After a few moments, she got up and crossed softly to her bathroom, where she turned on the tap, relishing the burning sensation as the water made contact with her gashes. With the pain came calm.

It was her only way of release, the only way she could deal with her emotions, obstacles and problems in her life, the only way she could stop the continuous nightmares and feelings of worthlessness; watching pink swirls of blood flow down the drain.

Patting her arm dry, she pulls her sleeve over her cuts, taking a moment to study the rather pretty contrast her crimson blood made against the whiteness of her skin and pale pink of her fading scars. They'd form scabs, she knew. She was glad the weather was still slightly chilly.

She walks back into her room, and picking up the bloodied scissors, turns them over slowly in her hands.

_Fuck!_ her mind screams as she slashes the cold steel blades over her skin again and again. _Fuck them! Why won't they fucking leave me alone?!._ With a hoarse cry, she flings the scissors at her wall.

Thunk!

They pierce her wall, quivering slightly from the force of her throw, gleaming silver and red, crimson droplets slowly descending to the carpet below. With gasping sobs, she slides down her wall, watching the scissors from the other side of the room, and cradling her arm, lets the tears fall.

After the sobs subside, she wipes her face with the underside of her arm, forgetting for an instant, until the saltiness of her tears burns her back into remembrance. She goes to her bathroom, and studies herself in the mirror. The streak of red defining her cheekbone, the whiteness of her skin, so white she seemed to glow under the light, her full, red lips, the pale thin silvery scar that started at the bottom right of her lip and curved to just below her chin, the tears that made shining tracks down her face, her hair, so like his, slightly curly at the ends, shining and bright. All of a sudden, she pulls her shirt over her head and throws it on the floor. Her pants and socks follow, until she is clad only in a bra and panties. She studies her body in the mirror, traces her hands over the scars, some newer then others, some pale, some fading. Pulling her underwear off, she studies the tattoo on her hip. Twisted around a bleeding heart were two snakes, one black, one silver, necks entwined, red eyes gleaming like two small jewels. Slipping her underwear and pants back on, she leans over the sink and turns on the tap. Holding her arm under the ice-cold jet of water, she watched the water turn dark pink. After drying and bandaging her arm she slips her shirt back on and retrieves the scissors from the wall. Thankfully it was high enough that she could hang a picture there and nobody would be the wiser.

She opens the door of her bedroom quietly. It is midnight, and silvery slivers of moonlight dance in the hallway, brushing her shoulders as she quietly creeps down the hallway. She hears a creak and freezes. She tenses as she sees a shadow round the corner, and then relaxes. _It's just Ink. Silly kitten._ She walks softly into the kitchen to grab some Tylenol when the lights flick on and she freezes.

"Cassandra, what are you doing up so late?" asks Nick Stokes

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

"We're on a bullet/And we're headed straight into God/Even though he'd like to end it too/We take a pill, get a face/Buy our ticket/And we hope that heavens true"

Grissom couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle. So he did what he thought was best in a situation like this. He got up and….walked all the way to the trace lab.

"Greg!" he shouted, trying to be heard over the music. "Shut it off!"

Greg couldn't hear him through the hoarse voice of Marilyn Manson, he was in full rock-out mode. Next door, Hodges was trying to muffle the noise by wearing earmuffs, and Mia had stuffed cotton in her ears. Archie was bobbing his head to the music and laughing at Hodges and Mia. All of a sudden, Cassandra walks past Grissom and yanks the stereo's plug from the socket. Everyone sighs in relief as the assault on their eardrums stopped. Greg stopped rocking out when he noticed the music stopped.

"Hey…I was listening to that"

Cassandra leans toward Greg so that their noses almost touched, and then…grabbed all of his CD's. With a mischievous giggle, she high tails it out of the lab before Greg realizes it.

"Hey! Bring those back! If I catch you does that mean we can go out?" he shouts as he chases after her amidst applause from all those who were tortured by Greg's music. Grissom chuckles softly and pushes his glasses back up his nose, heading back to his office.

As he began to pore over papers again, Grissom was visited by the person he would least like to see anywhere: Conrad Ecklie.

The Supervisor strides in and stops by Grissom's desk.

"Got any time?" he asks shortly. Not waiting for a reply, he sits in a chair and leans toward Grissom, who has abandoned his papers in order to listen to what the man had to say.

"I don't know with what kind of standards you run your team, but I don't deserve to be falsely accused of things I didn't do, especially by a member of the team who has only been here for a month at least"

Grissom leans back in his chair and pushes his glasses up his nose.

"What do you mean Conrad?" he says slowly. He had a feeling that he knew where the conversation was going.

"I was mistreated, physically abused and wrongly accused of sexual harassment by a member of your team Grissom. I hardly think that it is okay"

Grissom leaned forward.

"If you're talking about Cassandra, I'll have you know that she wouldn't do anything without good reason." he says in a hard voice

"She's manipulative, psychotic, and a liar" exclaims Ecklie, going red in the face

"I have no reason to doubt her integrity or honesty" says Grissom sharply

"Oh I see what's going on" Ecklie says with a sneer as he stands up "She must be a really good fuck huh?"

Grissoms features harden.

"Get out!" he says angrily

Collapsing into his chair as Ecklie departs; he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily.

_Oh boy_

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

Curled up in her bed in a modest hotel in Las Vegas, Sara was content.

Very content.

Steam curled up from the open bathroom door and the sound of water running soothed her. Even though the clock on the bedside table read 2:00 am, she was not tired. Instead, having already gone through the case files they were given, her mind was buzzing with possibilities. Getting up from her bed, she rummaged through her carry-on bag before extracting the case files. Walking over to a desk at the corner of the room, she pulled a couple sheets of hotel stationary and a pen out of the drawer and began to compile a list of similarities between every related case. There were 5 in total, 2 in the greater Chicago area, 1 in Boston. and 2 in Las Vegas, not including what Grissom had dubbed the "Pentagram case"

She tapped the pen thoughtfully on the desk and began to write neatly on the paper.

Making a table on the paper, she began to outline the similarities and casualties of the cases. As an afterthought, she wrote the victims statuses on the sheet as well

Engrossed in her activity, she didn't notice when Tony snuck up behind her until his voice startled her.

" What are you doing?" he asked, looking over her shoulder. She turned around and glanced at him. All he was wearing was a towel wrapped around his waist.

_Damn he's hot! _thought Sara appreciatively. She tried to stop imagining him sans-towel, and tried answering his question.

"I'm making a list of the cases and the main points connecting them." she said matter-of-factly

"I can think of other ways to connect" he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. She smacked his arm playfully.

"Go get dressed" she said with a smile.

"Why bother?" he said. But with a playful shove from Sara, he acquiesced and dressed in the bathroom. Suddenly Sara yawned. _I guess I'm tired_ she thought.

By the time Tony emerged from the bathroom, she was sound asleep, curled up on the bed. Curious about what she was writing earlier, he sat down at the desk and picked up the paper. Under the heading Cases 1-5, the following data was written:

**Case #1**

Name: Rhiannon Constantine (neé Martyn)

Location: Cook County, Chicago

Description: First case, September of 1937. Housewife. Victim died in house fire. Deemed accidental, new evidence suggests homicide. Was a cold case until recently. Where was husband? (Does son still live near? Identity?)

Status: Dead. 35 yrs old.1 son?

**Case #2**

Name: Dorothea Hemmings

Location: Clark County, Las Vegas

Description: Second case. April1972.Cat Lady. House fire. Was found with Victim #1's jewelry. Coincidence? Unsolved case. Note: 35 yrs had passed since Case #1

Status: Alive. Is 71 yrs old. No kids

**Case #3**

Name: Theo Papadopoulos

Location: Clark County, Las Vegas

Description: Third Case. November 1985. Actor. Bomb wired to car ignition. Found Vic #2's brooch under seat of car. Murder. Unsolved. Widow now lives in New York with her son.Note:13 yrs had passed since second case

Status: Dead. 42.yrs old. 3 children,1 dead

**Case #4**

Name: Riley Reed

Location: DuPage County, Chicago

Description: Fourth Case. June 1998. English Professor. Car crashed, rolled into a lake upside down. Vic #3's cross pendant found on the body. Deemed accidental, then murder. Unsolved. Son, then Grandson followed in his footsteps. 13 yrs passed!

Status: Dead. 50yrs old. # kids, 1grandkid.

**Case #5**

Name: Cassandra Martin

Location: Boston, Massachusetts

Description: Fifth case. January 2008.(ten yrs later?)CSI. House fire. Intentional. Unsolved, investigation ongoing. Pentagram was burned into floor. Victim injured, can't speak. Jewelry taken? Some jewelry was found in the rubble. Not known if it belongs to her or other victims. Currently lives with Nick Stokes, her cousin

Status: Alive. 35 yrs old? No kids, no husband.

Underneath it all, Sara had written CHECK NAMES!. Puzzled, Tony resolved to ask her about it when she woke up. Getting into bed, he didn't notice the smile that spread across her face when he settled in beside her.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

_Shit Shit Shit Shit _was the only the only word going through Cassandra's head at the moment. The throbbing pain of her arm calmed her enough for her to listen to Nick, who was repeating his question for a second time.

"Cassie, what are doing? It's 2:00am."

She mimed drinking a glass of water. Nick looked at her suspiciously.

"Why aren't you wearing pajamas?" he said, moving closer to her. She shrugged and picked up Ink. The tiny kitten purred in pleasure and snuggled closer. Nick distracted by the cute kitten, forgot his next question.

"I hope you like him" said Nick. "I didn't know what would make a good present for you, but I was walking past the pet store and he was just too cute to resist" As if in agreement, the kitten mewed. Nick hugged her.

"Get some sleep 'kay?" he said.

" Okay" she whispered. He froze.

"Did you just speak?" he asked, looking amazed "You spoke! You spoke!"

With a delighted laugh he picked her up and twirled her around the kitchen, then caught her in a bone-crushing hug. He set her down when he noticed she was going blue in the face.

"This amazing! Can you speak in sentences or does it hurt to?"

" It hurts if I talk for a long time" she said in a husky whisper

"That's great!-" Cassandra cut him off. "I'd rather nobody know about this until it gets better okay?"

"No problem" said Nick with a smile. "Goodnight Cassie"

"Goodnight Nicky" she whispered.

She sighed in relief. For a moment there, she'd thought that maybe he knew. But her secret was safe. For now. Nick was so excited over the fact that she could speak that he failed to notice the smears of blood staining Cassie's sweater, and to a lesser degree, his pajamas. She knew without even using her psychic abilities that he'd wake up the next day, notice it, and attribute it to a nightly nosebleed. She shook her head as she watched him walk into his bedroom. For a level 3 CSI, he really was oblivious to some things.

Back in her bedroom, she decided to pass the time by reading, when her supernatural senses tingled, which only did so when someone was feeling very strong feelings for her. She lay back in bed and closed her eyes, trying to concentrate on the person broadcasting them. She was instantly transported into their mind and gasped at what she saw.

Memories flickered around her, as if going through a high speed slide show. She gently and cautiously edged her way to a glowing white ball, one she vaguely recognized as a dream-orb. Suddenly, black tendrils snaked their way around the dream-orb, eventually turning it into a pulsating sphere of inky-black darkness. Determined to help the person escape their nightmare, she stuck her hands into the orb, only to have it suck into its depths. Accustoming herself to the darkness, she ventured toward the only point of light she could see. When there was sufficient enough light, she looked down to find that her clothes had changed from pajamas to a white, vintage lace gown. As if on autopilot, she walked to, and sat in a chair. _I don't like where this is going_ she thought. All of a sudden, she heard someone approach her from behind. She gasped when she turned around to get a glimpse of the person.

"Gilbert Grissom?" she said, surprised at the sound of her voice, let alone the fact that she had one.

"I don't know why I should bother saying anything" he said tiredly "You'll just die anyway"

" Not this time" she said with determination, and concentrated hard. After a couple of seconds, a pair of hook swords appeared in her hands. Setting one temporally on the chair she'd vacated, she used the other one to tear a huge strip off the hem of her dress. The dress, which had gone down to her ankles, now barely reached her knees. Thankfully, the dress was off-the-shoulder, so she didn't have to tear off her sleeves, they being reasonably short.

Using a thinner strip, she tied her hair up, to keep it out of her face. Grissom had been watching this in amazement, open-mouthed and slack jawed.

"Stay close to me" she said, casting glances around the white space surrounding them "I sense him". As if to confirm what she said, an evil malicious chuckle reverberated around them, cold and cruel.

"You can run but you can't hide" said a rough voice amusedly "Run, run as fast as you can, I can catch you…." All of a sudden, a dark shape darted past then, and Cassandra struck out with her sword, the motion a fast blur. The thing howled in anger and pain.

It knocked both swords from her hands and was closing its hands around her neck, when it spun around and shrieked. A sword was imbedded up to the hilt in its back. With a feral scream, the thing dissolved into wisps of darkness.

"Thanks" said Cassandra, out of breath.

"No problem" said Grissom, panting for breath

" You wont be seeing him again" she said, walking toward him. Putting her hand on his forehead, she said " You should get some sleep"

At the word sleep, Grissom slumped over, out for the count. She gently laid his consciousness down and left his mind, wanting to salvage whatever time she had left for some well deserved sleep.

**csicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsicsi**

_Well now, she's saved his mind_

_Is there a secret for Nick to find?_

_Rate and review, give me a holler_

_I don't mind, it's not a bother_

Tell me what you think!

The songs What I've Done and the Death Song are copyrights of Linkin Park and Marilyn Manson respectively. The little rhyming poem was inspired by fanfic writer Louis IX.


End file.
